THE SEVEN YEAR ITCH
by jordanluvswoody2
Summary: Seven long years brought unending friendships,powerful memories and life lasting love. But it also had it's moments of turmoil...which do you remember?
1. Reflection

**A/N: Do not own them. Wish I had. Just releasing some frustration caused by a new season and no Crossing Jordan. Hope you enjoy!**

**"The Seven Year Itch"**

**Chapter 1: _Reflection:_**

****

**He watched her in anticipation as she strolled seductively over to him from across the window. He was leaning against a pile of pillows while stretched out across the bed. It was night and the shadows were deep but he could still make out her figure from the pale moonlight shining from behind her and all across Boston.**

**_'Funny,' _he thought, _'That tonight I actually get to hold her and not these overstuffed things.'_**

**She had picked out this dainty lavender nightie about two years prior_...'before the shooting. Before our silly pride got in the way.'_**

**After surviving a plane crash on the side of a snowy mountain top and days of not knowing if your going to be rescued they both had agreed to _'putting the gas on it? What kind of secret code is that Woody?'_**

**_'Jordan,' _as he rolled his eyes, _'It's just that you told me you loved me and ...'_ his dimples began to show _'...you knowing me...'_ now deeper than ever as he smiled.**

**_'Oh,that! I told you I didn't want to force anything on you.'_ She was blushing and she could feel the sting of shock as her heart raced.**

**He laughed.**

**She worried.**

**_'When do I have to be asked if I want a relationship with Jordan Cavanaugh?'_**

**She turned to face him, a rather large smirk emerging. _'So, because I finally say it you just want to jump right into it?'_**

**He shrugged, _'Jumped,pushed,fell...however I got here I'm madly in love with you,Jor.'_**

**As she leaned in closer she caught a whiff of his cologne, _'God, I love the smell of this man.' _She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist and lost herself in a great wave of happiness.**

**_'I love you too,Farmboy.'_**

**_'Then you're okay with picking up the pace a bit? I mean, I've wanted you for seven years Jordan, a man can only take so much.'_**

**_'Well,'_ she said while staring him straight into his engulfing blue eyes, _'how fast do you want this ride to go?'_**

**With a twinkle in his eye, _'Meet me right here after work and I'll show you.'_**

**She started with untucking his shirt. She loved that bare masculine chest. It made her knees buckle but she had hidden it well. Woody had never noticed her quivering as he walked beside her, briefing her on a case and being so close that his breath would tickle her ear. _'Oh how badly I wanted to kiss you then.'_**

**With that thought she straddled him, leaned over and began to nibble his ear. He lightly moaned. She had found out while at the Inn where all of his soft spots were. And she planned to use that knowledge to her advantage. Slowly she kissed her way down to his mouth and gently she slid her lips to his. She was met with his arms quickly pressing her to him and she was surprised by his strength. It made her melt feeling the heat off of his body.**

**The first time they had been together like this it had happened so quickly. Both drunk and finally giving into passion, he hadn't had time to make it romantic. He had wanted the mood to be set by cooking at home and lots of wine, rose petals and candles lighting the hallway to his bedroom.**

**'_My bedroom. She's here in my bedroom tonight. After so many nights hoping she'd let me in...let me in to love her. God, please don't let this be another dream. It feels too good.'_**

**The time at the Inn made things uncomfortable between them. Neither one knowing the proper way to react. He worried it meant nothing to her. Pushing her away after he was shot was almost the end of Woody Hoyt. He had done it out of pride and the need to protect everything around him from him. She never figured it that way. He was unknowingly pushing her away to avoid the ugliness that he felt inside. **

**She worried it had all been a joke for him. _'Look at this pitiful woman. So needy, so vulnerable. What a joke she is...hmmm,what can I do?' _She was almost horrified at the depthness of his demons. How could she have ever imagined someone more devastated by life than herself? She had never thought it, but she had stared it in the face. _'Where's my Farmboy?'_**

**The ice finally broke that weekend at the Inn. The case seemed destined. Both having no where to run they had given in. Emotional walls starting to break_.' Why have we waited so long? What did we have to do to get here?' _That's all she could think at the time. _'How surreal.'_**

**Here they were again….**

_**Please review…**_


	2. Opinions

**A/N: I was on a role for chapter one and then hit a wall. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: **_**Opinions**_

**For the first time in a long time she had slept through the night peacefully. She not being accustomed to this, her internal clock must have been screaming at her to arise in fear that she had overslept. Jordan awoke with a start. **

**"Where the heck...?" Then she realized, "Oh, my gosh!"**

**Laying there next to her in bed was Woody. Her lips made that famous smirk. He was curled up like a kitten with just a trace of his dimples showing.**

_'He's finally getting that long needed nap he's been talking about for months. I never figured I'd find anyone that worked as hard as I do when it comes to finding out the truth. I've trusted this man for years with my life, how could I not trust him with my heart?'_

**After silently watching, she returned to her spot next to him. Leaning over to lightly kiss the tip of his nose, "Please be patient with me just a little longer, Hoyt. I promise to try." With that said she felt content and closed her eyes only to fall back into another deep slumber. **

**Woody had internal radar of his own when it came to Jordan Cavanaugh. His body always ached for hers whenever she wasn't around. It hadn't always been like this, not in the beginning...**

_'Sure, she was cute. Really loved the sarcasm about my tie... seems to like her job even though I don't know how people could stand working in a morgue...did I mention she was kind of cute?'_

_'No, I don't think you've mentioned that one in the last thirty seconds. From the sounds of things happening in the past two months I'd say you've found yourself a girlfriend, brother.'_

_'Calvin, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not looking for one?! I've got my hands full being new at the Police Department and having to keep an eye on you. I think Jordan and I will just be really good friends at best.'_

_'Ya, if you're lucky she'll be your friend. As many times as you've called her cute this chic must be hot.'_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_'You only call someone cute when they're hot. That's your way of saying she's fine but I can't have her. I know you, Woods.'_

**Woody could only sigh now as he did then. He had laid still from the moment she had jumped out of bed until she dozed back off. He didn't want to push a button that could make her run but to be ready in a second if he thought she needed comforting. **

_'I always knew you were trouble, Cavanaugh. I just didn't realize how much.'_

_'Oh, come on, Hoyt. Give me a break. I mean, look how many favors I've done for you lately!'_

_'Jordan, they weren't favors. You were the one who decided to go around Boston pissing all the mob bosses off and I'm the one who had to go chasing after to make sure you didn't get yourself shot or even worse. I have all kinds of paperwork here that I have to deal with because of you, please tell me how that is supposed to be helping my situation?'_

_'Hey! I may have gone a little overboard on the questioning part but I got what you needed to solve the case.'_

_'Yes, I know that and thank you but I'd be even more thankful if you'd just quit doing my job for me and just let me handle it. I really don't need the extra worry right now._

_**She had been surprised to hear that he worried about her. No one other than her father and Garret ever worried about her. He noticed her blushing and wondered why. What a puzzle this woman was and he had to admit to himself that he liked it.**_

_'Look, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine, thanks.' With that she turned to walk out the door but within one step he had his hand on her shoulder._

_'No, I don't have to, Jordan, I just do. I also know that you can handle yourself, I'm just asking for a heads up next time. I worry about my friends.'_

_**As soon as the words came out of his mouth he froze. She didn't just call anyone a friend nor did anyone at the morgue. Yet they had become his friends and he wondered if they felt the same. His blue eyes were drowning in her whiskey colored ones.**_

_'Well, Woody...' she paused. 'As many times as you've saved my butt in the past few weeks, I'm glad we're friends.'_

_With a smile she was gone. _

**Had she just called them friends? He never felt so relieved in his life and finally took a breath. He didn't know why she was so special but if that was all they could ever be he was glad to take it.**

**He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. Her body instinctively knew that meant he wanted her closer. She rolled over without waking and slid snuggly against him until his chin was resting on the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her kissing her head and taking in the smell of her shampoo.**

_'I always took Jordan for a vanilla girl. That scent is...strawberry? Interesting.' __**He smiled to himself.**__ 'God, whatever this woman is willing to be with me, I'll take it. Just please let it work out this time.'_

**Woody fell asleep in the middle of his prayer.**

**A/N: I miss these guys! Please review...**


End file.
